


Bittersweet Memories are All I'm Taking With Me

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accusations of Infidelity, Breakup Fic, Difficult Decisions, M/M, Sort Of, jacuzzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Something bad was going to happen, Georgi had felt it all day, but he would never have expected this.





	Bittersweet Memories are All I'm Taking With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly 3/5
> 
> Pairing: Georgi Popovich/Guang Hong Ji
> 
> Prompts:  
>  **“There’s no way in hell you’re going to do that” “Why not?”**  
>  **last time**  
>  **Fight/argument**  
>  **Unsettled**  
>  **Bathing**

All day long, Georgi had felt off. He couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong – he wasn’t forgetting a birthday or an anniversary or a Chinese holiday, his cat had just gone to the vet and been given a clean bill of health, he’d just talked to the showrunners of the ice show he was working with and they’d asked him to come back for the next season, he’d already had several commissions for costumes for the coming skating season… so what was wrong?

Okay, the phone call from Anya had been awkward. Georgi wasn’t putting any stock in what Anya said about Guang Hong, though. So what if Guang Hong went to lunch with Leo and Georgi hadn't even known Leo was in town? They’d been friends forever, and Guang Hong wasn’t Anya.

When he got home from his trip to his shop to go through supplies and order what he didn’t have on hand for the commissions he’d gotten, Guang Hong was in the jacuzzi. Georgi slid in beside him. “Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?”

“It was…” Guang Hong swallowed hard and tried again. “Leo’s visiting, so I spent the day hanging out with him, and talking to him made me realize some things. Georgi, I…”

Maybe he should have paid a little more attention to Anya. He wasn’t going to go accusing Guang Hong, he’d wait until Guang Hong gave him more to go on than seeing Leo made him realize some things, but the thought wouldn’t leave him. “What did you realize?”

“I want to move to America. I’d always thought that when I Ieft China, I’d go there, and I love America. I love being there. I don’t… I don’t love Russia. It doesn’t feel like home, even after three years.”

“So you want to move to America. I see.” As bombshells went, that wasn't too bad. It wasn't great, but it wasn't awful.

“Yeah. And there’s no way in Hell you’re going to do that.”

“Why not?” He’d never thought about moving to America. He’d never thought about leaving Russia long-term. But if this was that important to Guang Hong…

“You love Russia too much. You love Saint Petersburg. You have work here, you have family here, all your friends are here. All I have here is you.”

“Guang Hong…”

“It’s true. And I thought that would be enough, you know? I love you, and I thought that as I learned more of the language and started making friends, I’d be happier. I’m not. I love you, Georgi, but I’m not happy here, and when Leo asked me point-blank whether I’d be happier here, with you, or in America, by myself…”

“By yourself? Not with Leo?” Georgi hadn’t meant to say it out loud. It just slipped out. But the damage was done, even as Georgi tried to backpedal. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded, I swear. I’m not accusing you… Anya called to tell me you were at lunch with Leo, and her implications were clear. I don’t believe them, but that’s why I was even thinking it might be…” And from the look on Guang Hong’s face, he was overexplaining and should probably just shut up, so he did.

“You know, if you’d stopped with not meaning it the way it sounded, I’d have let it go,” Guang Hong said. “Leo is my best friend. I love him. I don’t cheat. I’m not using some hypothetical future for what I base this on. In America, I will be on my own, at least at first. Maybe, someday, I’ll find love again. Maybe it will even be with Leo. But until things are over with you, I would never even consider it.”

“So what are you waiting for? You’re clearly leading up to breaking up with me so you can move to America without having to feel guilty about taking me away from my home. I’ve been dumped before, Guang Hong, I recognize one when it’s started.”

Guang Hong looked down at his hands under the water. “I wasn’t planning on breaking up with you tonight. I just wanted to talk to you, tell you what I was feeling, and then the two of us could really look at all the options and decide which one was best for both of us. I love you, and me not being happy here is nothing to do with you. But now… I don’t know. You can blame Anya for it all you want, but now that the question’s in there, I don’t know that you’ll be able to get rid of it. When Leo asked the question, I realized I didn’t know the answer, and since I didn’t, I needed to talk to you. Now I think I know the answer. I think I’ll be happier in America, on my own.”

Georgi’s stomach dropped out, and he could have kicked himself. “Guang Hong, sweetheart, please, think about this. Let’s talk it over.”

“I don’t know that there’s anything left to talk about. First the doubts about my loyalty, then the jumping to conclusions about what I was going to do… I know I shouldn’t make such an important decision when I’m angry, but I was torn and couldn’t make up my mind before that. I love you, I probably always will, but I can’t stay here. I need to do what’s right for me.” Guang Hong got up, out of the jacuzzi, and slowly padded off.

Georgi barely hesitated before going after him. “If it’s really what you want to do, I’ll let you go. I’ll help you pack and ship whatever of yours you can’t carry with you as soon as you tell me where to send it. But please, give me tonight. One last night before you’re gone.”

Guang Hong nodded. “It won’t change my mind. Don’t expect me to wake up tomorrow and decide to stay.”

 

Despite the warning, when Georgi woke up to an empty bed and a note on the front door, he felt his heart breaking once again.

_Georgi_  
_This is so hard, but it’s what’s right. I’m sorry. I’ll call once I’ve figured out where, exactly, I’m going. Goodbye._


End file.
